


this is halloween

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'“You punched a ghost. In the face.” Lydia said.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

“Michelle Davis is having a Halloween party.”

The other girls looked up as Lydia set her tray down on the table and eased into the seat between Malia and Kira. Malia’s hand found her knee and she smiled, taking a bite of her lasagne (at least, the cafeteria claimed it was lasagne; Lydia wasn’t entirely sure there was much validity to that claim).

“So?” Malia asked.

“We should go,” Kira suggested. “Halloween parties are fun.”

“Dressing up and eating cheap Halloween candy was fun when I was eight,” Lydia replied, “But not so much anymore.”

“I think Michelle’s will have more alcohol and less fabric on the costumes,” Kira offered.

“I do have a nurse’s costume.”

Malia’s interest piqued at that. She glanced at Lydia, raising an eyebrow, and Lydia offered an innocent smile in response. She wasn’t really feeling a Halloween party, but spending the night with her girlfriends sounded a lot better than spending it alone, or being roped into helping out with trick and treating or dispensing candy. 

“I just don’t want to spend Halloween watching the marathon of _Friday the 13th_ like last year,” she said. 

Kira leaned close, whispering _chi-chi-chi-ah-ah-ah_ in her ear and Lydia laughed, batting her away, but let Kira catch her hand and tangle their fingers together. 

“We could watch horror movies at my place,” Kira offered. “My parents will be out for the night.”

They all looked at Allison, who’d been sat quietly through the conversation, crunching away on her apple. When she felt their gazes on her, she looked up from her phone, swallowing her bite.

“There’s a haunted house this year.”

Kira sat up. “I haven’t been to one before.”

“We spend most of our time fighting monsters and you want to go to a house full of fake ones for fun?” Lydia asked, dubious.

“We spend most of our time fighting monsters and you want to watch lame movies about them for fun?” Allison pointed out.

Lydia had to concede that Allison had a point. Kira and Malia definitely looked excited at the idea and when Allison gave her that soft, hopeful look, all big brown eyes and dimples, Lydia knew she was defeated. 

“Okay, okay,” she smiled. “Haunted house it is.”

*

The haunted house was on the outskirts of town, at a local farmhouse. Lydia had been there before; she used to be friends with the owner’s daughter back in elementary. She remembered playing in the barn and the flowers in the house.

They’d done a good job of creeping the place up. They’d put fake gravestones in the field, added mist machines, and the house looked big and sinister in the dark. There was also a huge line of people waiting for their turn, paying for their tickets by the gate. 

“You realize most of the people here are middle schoolers, right?” 

“Come on,” Allison pressed a hand to the small of her back, hooking her chin over Lydia’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.”

Lydia didn’t reply, but honestly, she was actually looking forward to it. She spent so much of her time scared from the threats they constantly faced. Going somewhere where the monsters were fake and the scary things were just dumb and silly, it would kind of be a relief. It’d be a night of harmless fun for once.

They’d opted out of dressing up, but Lydia had dressed warmly; it was cool out and Malia kicked leaves up as they shuffled forward slowly. They were letting people through in small groups, with ten minute intervals, and it was taking forever. Lydia tucked her hand in Kira’s pocket, looking towards the barn. She could hear shrill screams coming from it, followed by a group of people quickly rushing out, laughing. 

“Fake zombie or fake werewolf?” she asked.

Malia tilted her head, listening for a second, then smirked, “Fake zombie. I can hear someone mumbling about brains.”

“Original.”

She was enjoying herself. It felt good to just feel like a normal teenager on Halloween for once. Finally, they got to the front and paid for their entry, accepting bright orange wristbands as a souvenir, and headed up the path to the porch.

It was kind of lame, full of fake cobwebs and gravestones and cheesy sound effects. The transformation of the house was cool, but they were all pretty significantly unimpressed by the ‘scares’. Kira kind of shrugged in an ‘ _eh_ ’ kind of way when a guy dressed as a werewolf leapt out at them with a roar and he shuffled off, a bit dejected.

They were halfway through when a door to their right slammed open on its own and Kira _shrieked_ , jumping about a foot in the air, and they burst out laughing. Lydia and Allison took Kira’s hands to comfort her, Malia leading the way as they carried on. Way behind them, they could hear another group laughing and ahead of them, a group screaming, and it kind of helped with the eerie feeling, knowing they weren’t exactly alone.

The last scare was the zombie in the barn and they bypassed him, laughing as they made towards the exit.

A shrill scream pierced the air and Lydia couldn’t help but scream in surprise as something flew out at them.

Several things happened at once; Malia snarled, shoving Lydia and Kira behind her, Kira grabbed Lydia’s wrist to try and protect her, and Allison punched the mechanical ghost in the face.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Lydia stared at it, then at the plastic nose lying broken on the ground where Allison had literally punched it off the machine.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Allison’s hand. “Before we get caught.”

She dragged them out of the barn and away from the house, towards her car before they could get into trouble, but she barely lasted a minute before she burst out laughing. Beside her, Allison scowled, cheeks a little pink, and Malia huffed, folding her arms. Kira caught Lydia’s gaze and her face split into a grin as she laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Malia growled.

“You defended us from a fake ghost,” Kira smiled. “Our heroes.”

“It made me jump,” Allison muttered.

“You punched a ghost. In the _face_.” Lydia said.

“It’s _nose_!” Kira giggled.

Allison blushed further, but now Malia was biting her lip too, trying not to laugh, and then they were all in fits of laughter, clinging onto each other as they stumbled to the car. When they got to it, Lydia pressed Allison up against it, still smiling as she kissed her.

“Thank you,” she grinned. “I’m glad to know I’m safe from a scary ghost with you around.”

Allison rolled her eyes, but leaned in and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
